


WoSo Oneshots

by Kana19



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection, PREATH - Freeform, woso - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana19/pseuds/Kana19
Summary: A collection of oneshots for couples where one or both of them currently/used to play. If you have any requests for pairings/themes for oneshots then please leave a comment and I will write one for you.





	1. Left To My Right (Preath)

**Tobin's POV:**  
I'm just chilling in my hotel room after today's intense training with the National Team and I'm confident that we'll get a well deserved win tomorrow in our friendly match against France after a really great session. Everyone's sharpness and work rate was very encouraging which shows just how much each and every player on this team is proud to represent this country and wants to play every minute of every match regardless of the opposition and importance of the match. Well, everyone but Christen, that is...

I really don't know what's wrong with her, she's been really weird with me ever since we all met up a few days ago for the friendlies against France and Spain. Like, she'll barely even look at me never mind talk to me, she won't sit with me when we eat, she won't hang out with me when we have free time, she won't even answer my calls or texts and it's really worrying me because... actually no, I shouldn't tell you that... Ugh, fine. But you have to promise that you won't tell anybody this because it'll just tear Christen away from me completely. Right, here we go... Christen and I... we're dating, and we have been for quite a while now. I'm so proud of our relationship and I'd love nothing more than to be able to tell the world that we're together and that we're in love, but Christen doesn't want that quite yet and I can completely understand and respect that because she's still a little confused over her sexuality because I'm the first girl that she's ever loved and I think she's a little scared of the reaction that us going public might bring. I completely understand why she feels that way and I'm happy to keep our relationship private because I really don't believe in people outing their partners when they're not ready to come out because I think it's just really unfair, selfish and just totally inconsiderate of their feelings. Everyone needs time to be ready and right now Christen isn't, but I know she's happy, well at least I thought she was, with us and I don't care if we never go public because the most important thing in the entire world to me is that Christen is happy. She's so beautiful when she's happy, sure she's beautiful all the time, but her smile and her energy when she's truly happy could light up the darkest room. That is one of the many reasons why I love her because she lights up my world every single day, in fact, she is my world and the way things are between us is killing me right now and I can't even do anything about it...

A knock at the door quickly snaps me out of my daze as I shoot up off the bed and quickly wipe away the tears that were just beginning to form in my eyes. I know it's probably just Alex forgetting her key again, but still, I don't want anyone to see me crying. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath to compose myself before opening the door and the sight that meets my eyes as I look up both fills my heart and makes it sink at the same time. It's not Alex, it's Christen, her eyes filled with tears and looking so broken.

"Hey, are you-" I begin to ask, but I'm interrupted by her throwing herself into my arms and crying harder into my shoulder. "Hey, it's okay." I tell her, slowly wrapping my arms around her and gently trying to comfortingly rub her back as I shut the door behind us while doing everything I can to hold back my own tears as my heart breaks for her. After a few moments, she finally breaks the silence.

"Tobin, have I let you down?" She asks me, her voice quiet and shaky, which only pulls at my heart strings even more knowing how insecure and vulnerable she is right now.

"No, no way." I answer, pulling away slightly so I can look into her eyes while still holding her. "Please look at me." I tell her, but she denies, doing everything she can to avoid eye contact, looking everywhere but straight at me. "Christen, look at me." I repeat, gently cupping her cheeks with my hands so she pretty much has to look up and eventually we are looking into each other's eyes. "You could never ever let me down." I softly assure her, gently wiping from her cheeks the tears that are still falling from her alluring green eyes that I fell for many years ago. I take her hand and lead her towards the bed, she sits down and covers her face with her hands, still unable to control her tears. I crouch down in front of her looking up at her with concern and attempting to hold her hands so I can see her beautiful face again but she snatches them away from me moving herself so she is lying down with her head on the pillow. Without words, I lay beside on the other side of the double bed, the right hand side, my side. I smile a little to myself as I look up at the ceiling because even though we're both emotional messes right now, we're still doing one of those little things that I've noticed about us and I don't think Christen has which is that I'm always on the right and she's always on the left, it's the way we walk together, the way we stand and sit next to each other, it even works with our positions on the pitch. I turn my head to look at Christen and my little bubble of happiness is burst as I realise she has turned her back to me. I allow my gaze to return to the ceiling as I give Christen the time she needs. She'll be ready to talk soon, I know she will.

After a while, it seems as though Christen may have fallen asleep so I decide to rest my eyes for a few moments and relax, hoping that the questions that are whizzing around in my head will fade away for a little while. I hear some little rustling noises coming from Christen's side but I just keep my eyes shut, it'll be her moving about in her sleep, she is a pretty restless sleeper after all. I've actually joked with her about it, telling her that I might start wearing my shin guards to bed to save my legs from the beating. What Christen does surprises me however and my eyes flutter open as I feel her slowly edge closer to me and gently rest her head on my shoulder. I smile brightly as I comfortingly wrap my arm around her, softly rubbing her arm and placing a light but loving kiss on her head, I think she might be ready to talk.

"Oh I'm sorry baby." She apologises. "Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all." I reply, gazing down at her. "I wasn't asleep."

"Me neither." She replies, cuddling into me closer as she nuzzles her face into my neck. "I was just figuring what I wanted to say."

"It's totally fine if you're not yet, but does this mean you're ready to talk?" I question.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for how I've been acting these past few days. I just... I just feel like I'm holding you back by wanting to keep us a secret." Christen begins to explain. "Like, you say you don't mind, but I know you and I know that you want the world to know that we're together and the only person stopping you is me. And... I guess I don't really know why you still wanna be with me."

"Aw, babe! Is this why you thought you were letting me down?" I ask her, everything that's been happening between us these past few days is finally beginning to make sense. I look down at her as she nods her head, unable to get any words out as her tears begin to fall again. "Hey, don't cry." I pull my arm away and sit up on the bed, causing Christen to replicate my actions, sitting directly opposite me. She looks down, wiping the tears from her eyes. I pull her hands away from her face and into mine so I can look straight into her eyes. "Christen, I see everything I've ever wanted every time I look at you, I always have, and I always will. You're my world and you could never hold me back because you inspire and motivate me to be the best version of myself every single day and I love you so much for that. I don't care if no one ever knows we're together because I have you and that's all I'll ever need." I tell her, speaking truthfully and straight from my heart. "You complete me Christen, I love you."

"I love you too." She replies as I reach out to wipe away tears from her cheek again and we share a kiss that's just as special to me as our first and any other that we've shared. When we pull away, I notice a sparkle in Christen's eyes like none other that I have ever seen before.

"Let's do it." She tells me.

"What?" I question with a slight sense of confusion in my voice.

"Let's give them what they want." She replies which does nothing to ease my confusion.

"Give who what they want?" I ask yet another question in an attempt to figure out what on earth Christen is getting at.

"Our fans." She answers, seeing that I clearly still don't understand. "God, Tobin. I love you but you're so slow sometimes. You know, #PreathConfirmed."

"Oh my god, babe." I can't resist the smile that is tugging at the corners of my lips as I finally realise what she means. "Is this really what you want?"

"Yeah, it really is." Christen answers, smiling brightly at me, looking directly into my eyes, showing me that she means it.

"Are you sure?" I ask again, just so we can both be one hundred percent sure that this is what she wants. "I mean, it could be all this emotion talking."

"Hey, now who's holding back?" She teases me jokingly, laughing a little.

"I'm not, I promise. I want this more than anything, you know I do." I tell her. "I just want to be sure that you're certain that this is what you want. I don't want you to feel forced into it."

"Listen." She says, taking my hands in hers and looking me in the eyes again, leaving no doubt in my mind that she truly wants to do this. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Ok, let's do this." I tell her, just about managing to fight back the tears of pure joy, pride and excitement that threaten to fall from my eyes in all the emotion.

After a long while of deliberating, we eventually go with one of our original suggestions which is taking a simple selfie each to post on our Instagram, Christen's is of her kissing my cheek, and mine is a mirror selfie of me kissing hers, my arms wrapped tightly around her slim waist. We lie cuddled up together on the bed in a comfortable and peaceful silence as we come up with captions for our posts.

"What's your caption?" I decide to ask her just as I finish up writing my own. She looks down sheepishly, smiling and blushing a little at the question.

"This'll not make sense to you but... She's the right to my left with a little heart emoji and #iloveyou" She replies, showing me her phone which shocks me in the best possible way. I thought I was the only one who noticed that.

"Oh my god, you notice that too!" I exclaim excitedly, turning my phone around so Christen can see my caption.

"Oh my god, that's so cute!" Her smile gets impossibly brighter and wider as she reads my caption out loud. "'She's the left to my right. Heart emoji. #iloveyou' Aww, I love you too baby. You ready to post?" She asks me.

"I am." I reply. "Are you?" I ask her, wanting to give her one last opportunity to say she's not ready just in case she's had a last minute change of heart. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before giving me an assuring final answer.

"I'm ready." She says with determination in her voice as well as in her eyes.

"3... 2... 1... Preath confirmed!" We shout together proudly when we both hit post at the same time, sharing a loving kiss in celebration to commemorate this truly special moment that neither of us with ever forget.

"I love you Christen Press, and I'm so proud of you." I tell her.

"I love you too Tobin Heath." Christen tells me in return. "I can't wait for the whole world to know that I'm yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first WoSo oneshot. I'd love to know what you thought of it and if you have any suggestions.


	2. My Lifeline (Alyssa/Becky)

**Becky's POV:**  
I watch the movement of the ball intently as England begin to fire yet another attack at us after their sudden and major resurgence of confidence, determination and drive which they gained from their second goal being ruled out after being determined as offside by VAR. They're really looking like the dominant team right now, which is a serious threat to our extremely slender, one goal lead because of how incredibly clinical they are in front of goal and, as they've shown time and time again in this competition, all they need is one chance. One slip up from us would mean a certain equaliser for them...

England's dynamic attacking midfielder Fran Kirby, who has been a real bright spark and made an undeniably huge positive impact on England's performance since coming on from the bench, currently has possession of the ball. If anything good does happen for England, it's going to come directly from her. She shows great vision to spot the run of England's left back Demi Stokes, who is making a surging run down the left side of the pitch and into our penalty area, and shows even better technique to find her with a defence-splitting pass which easily finds its way through and exploiting the narrow gap in between Tobin and Kelley. Tobin sprints as fast as her legs will take her towards Demi Stokes, but even she can't get there in time to stop the ball from getting into the centre of the box as Stokes plays a pin point, first time, left footed cross straight into the feet of England striker and probably the most clinical finisher in the entire women's game, Ellen White, who this time beats the offside leaving me, as the nearest defender with an impossible decision to make. Do I give them a penalty or a chance at certain goal?

A split-second passes and my decision is made. I'm nowhere near close enough to fairly tackle her, so I have to foul her. She's already had the ball in the goal twice from two opportunities tonight, so she'd be sure to put this one away as well. And this time, there's no offside call to save us. I have to do it. I have to do it now. The cross from the left finally reaches us in the six yard area and I take out Ellen White just as she is about to strike the ball. We both fall to the ground as the England fans around the stadium as well as the players begin to voice their protests to the referee that it was a foul and they should be awarded a penalty as a result of my challenge. The referee who at first said no penalty listens to the protests and she rushes over to the VAR screen to make her final decision.

The tension and anticipation inside the stadium packed with over fifty thousand supporters builds with every passing second as the referee takes what to me seems like forever to decide whether to award the penalty or not. I put my head in my hands in an unsuccessful attempt to compose myself as I start to really feel the pressure for the first time in this tournament. No amount of experience can prepare you for moments like these. I suddenly feel a strong arm wrap around me and I instantly know who it is before I even look up as I feel a goalkeeper glove on my shoulder. It's Alyssa, just the person I need by my side right now. I feel comforted by her gesture as I look up at her an straight into her eyes, trying so hard not to get lost in them like I usually do.

"I'm so sorry." I begin to apologise to her, on the verge of tears. If this is a penalty then I've just put an unimaginable amount of pressure on her. "This is all my fault."

"It isn't, Becky. You had to do that, they were definitely gonna score that one." Alyssa tells me, pulling me a little closer. "If anything, you just saved us."

"How do you always know what to say?" I ask her, feeling a little better already.

"I'm just stating facts." She replies. "Don't let your head drop, Becky. That was the right thing to do." I smile weakly as she pulls me into a hug, my heart racing even faster than it was before as she speaks into my ear. "We got this." Our little moment is unfortunately cut short however as I quickly pull away from Alyssa and turn around, alarmed by the startling noise of the referee blowing her whistle. My fears are confirmed as reality as she points towards the penalty spot which earns a deafening cheer from the English fans around the stadium. I turn my head to look at Alyssa, whose facial expression has completely changed from what is was just seconds ago. Her eyes are now filled with sheer focus and determination as she begins to walk back towards her goal which gives me a real feeling of confidence and belief in her. She's going to save this penalty, I know she is.

England's captain Steph Houghton places the ball on the penalty spot as she begins to take a few steps back from it. I manage to catch Alyssa's gaze and take the opportunity to give her some final words of encouragement.

"You got this." I mouth to Alyssa and she responds by nodding her head at me, showing she understood what I was saying before quickly returning her attention back to the penalty. You could hear a pin drop in here as every single person in the stadium is completely silent, waiting for the referee to blow her whistle, signalling that the penalty can be taken. I can feel opposite emotions from each set of fans and players. Along with our fans, we are very tense and anxious, while England's fans are filled with hope and excitement for what this penalty could bring for them and their players. I inhale sharply in anticipation as Steph Houghton steps up, strikes the ball and the penalty is... saved! A deafening cheer comes from our fans as if we just scored another goal as Alyssa dives down to her right, saves the penalty and holds onto the ball. I knew she'd do it, America's hero. And my lifeline.

I eagerly wait for the next break in play to congratulate and celebrate with Alyssa, getting to her before any of our teammates, making sure I'm the first one to shower her in celebratory hugs and kisses.

"I knew you'd do it." I begin to speak into her ear. "I love you Alyssa."

Later on, I finally find a quiet moment to myself in all the chaos of the victory celebrations to really reflect on what has just happened. I smile to myself, filled with pride to be a part of the team that is now a mere ninety minutes away from possibly winning a second consecutive World Cup and a fourth in its history. My smile widens as my memory takes me back to Alyssa's penalty save which just made my already undeniable feelings for her even stronger. Suddenly, I freeze as I'm struck by the realisation of something that happened between us in all the excitement of the penalty save. Wait a minute, did I tell Alyssa I love her?! Oh my god, I did, didn't I? I hope she didn't hear me, that'll make things seriously awkward between us.

"Hey, Becky." I hear an all too familiar voice begin to speak from beside me which snaps me out of my thoughts. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all." I reply, moving to my left slightly so Alyssa can side down beside me. "You escaping it for a while too?"

"Yeah." She answers, smiling. "It gets pretty intense, doesn't it?"

"It sure does, we've got some real party people on this team." I tell her, looking across to a group of our teammates, mainly made up of the younger ones, who have been laughing, singing and dancing crazily together for what must be hours now.

"Tell me about it." Alyssa says in agreement with me. I guess we're quite similar that way because even though we both love to celebrate with the team, we also like to take a quiet moment to reflect on everything as well. "I actually came to ask you something as well." Alyssa suddenly blurts out.

"Oh, okay." I say, surprised by the sudden confession. Alyssa takes a deep breath, composing herself before she speaks.

"Did you mean it when you said you love me?" She asks me, making my heart race faster than it ever has before. I guess it's now or never then, I have to tell her how I really feel.

"Yeah I did, I really did." I begin. "You're the reason that we're now one step closer to and one match away from defending our title. I thought I'd ruined it for us tonight, but no. You saved me, you saved our title. You were my lifeline tonight Alyssa, thank you." I look up at Alyssa, nervous about how she might react. What if she doesn't feel the same way? This could ruin our friendship forever...

What Alyssa does surprises me however, she smiles at me brightly and starts to gradually edge towards me as our faces move closer and closer together and our lips eventually meet.

"I love you Alyssa." I tell her, pulling away from the kiss after a few long moments where everything in the whole world just seemed to stop. "I've wanted this for so long."

"Me too." She tells me in return. "I love you too Becky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if this one is that good or not so I'm sorry if you didn't really like it. I'd really appreciate if you could let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
